Yumoto Hakone
'Yumoto Hakone '(箱根 有基, Hakone Yumoto) is a 1st year student at Binan High School. His family runs Kurotamayu (hot spring bathhouse). He also has as an older brother named Gora Hakone. His given element is Light, and he transforms into "Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet". (Kirameki Ouji, Battle Lover Scarlet) Appearance Yumoto has thick fluffy blonde hair, with bangs parted onto either sides and a portion of his hair sliding down to the center of his forehead just above his line of sight. He also has shade of reddish brown eyes. Because he is a 1st year, (Io and Ryu are 2nd years and En and Atsushi are 3rd years), his Binan High School uniform is different from the rest of the members of the Earth Defense Club. He wears a pair of long black pants, a white shirt that is tucked underneath and a black uniform blazer (which he leaves completely open). He also has a light blue sailor type scarf around his neck with fine white linings near the base of it and wears a pair of brown shoes. On transforming into "Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet", his Battle Lover attire consists of a traditional prince-styled top with white puffed up sleeves having red flipped up cuffs, with base extensions in the form of six coat tails. He wears a red bow below his neck, with an ornament in the form of a red heart-shaped jewel with wings embedded into it. He also wears a frilly white undershirt that barely peaks out of his upper clothing, a pair of white silk gloves, white shorts (which have red bordering at its base), a pair of medium length white boots wherein the upper part is shown to be red in colour, flipped upside down onto either sides. His medium length boots also have a red heart shaped jewel with wings embedded into it. Personality Yumoto is innocent, appears to be gullible, and seems to be a cheerful and happy-go-lucky person. He lacks a bit of common sense and seems completely unfazed by strange events, as seen when he wasn't bothered by the fact that there was a talking pink wombat near him. He gets upset when anybody points out the fact that he is an airhead, which may indicate that he doesn't try to act gullible on purpose. He also has a living fascination with cute and cuddly objects, as seen when he doesn't give up on a chance to hug Wombat. His unorthodox thinking, while not the best for his grades, assists him with defeating the Loveless. Battle Lover Powers Trivia *His given name, "Yumoto" (有基), comes from the name of a famous hot spring located in the town of Hakone (箱根), found in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.Yumoto Onsen on Japan-Guide.com *Yumoto is the only Battle Lover whose transformation sequence is shown step by step, rather than obtaining the whole outfit instantly. *In terms of height, Yumoto appears to be the shortest character in the series. References Category:Defense Club Category:Yumoto Hakone Category:Character